The Lonely Lily
by Isadore St. Vincent
Summary: SUMMARY:Kurama Falls in Love. This story MAY or MAYNOT contain Lemon but if it does i'll write a clean version too. Kuri-Kunxa PRINCESS! This is a romantic fantasy funny storey! nd okiez bye!
1. Prologue

Helloe erry1!! well this ish my FIRST storee so plz dun be TOO harsh ahahah well imma begin by tellin you that everything in ( ) means its a NOTE to YOU, the readers. IF it is in then that means it CAN b in the storee but ISN'T becuz it's juhz WRONG!! hahah nd uhmmmm i HATE KURAMAS REAL LOVER she's some bitch that ish JELOUS of me hahaha well not really ionno her but she called me a SLUTTY ONNA phhhhhhhhhsssss Kurama would b ASHAMED of you hahah j/p imam not THAT much of a loser. Imma pretty kewl anime freak hahha imma VERY obbsessive bout it but i also hav "kewl" friends hahah nd uhmmm well here ish that DISCLAIMER thing: I DO NOT ON YU YU HAKSHO!! (juhs kurama hahahaha) I ONLY OWN PRINCESS CRYSTALLIKA (her tale was modeled after PRINCESS KAGUYA but went ary hahaha), MI MI CHAN(Mishizu-Sama), and uhmmmm SAKURA (the name ish copyrighted but the personality ish MINE!!) AND UHMMM I OWN A COMPUTER NAMED MUSHI!! HAHAH oh nd uhmmm plz enjoy the storee!! okiez now buh-bye!!

Prologue

In a certain prince's castle in spirit world, in a certain corridor,(lolz I know I know too many CERTAINS hahaha well on wit da storee)Kurama leans sexily against the wall, with his leg propped up against it. He flips his gorgeous red hair. Today he wears a red shirt, which brings out the color of his soul-piercing green eyes, and an I've-seen-it-all smile (droooool droooooooooool drooooooooooool!! Well enough about how sexaii Kurama is hahah on wit da store!!). As a very excited Hiei hovers around Kurama asking him, "Guess What!!?!?!" Hiei for once in his life was the annoyer, instead of the annoyed. Oh yes by the way this store will be told from different points of view and this is the sequel to The Maiden of the Stars. SO some of the refrences u might not know about lolz well I think thas all hmmmmm wait I KNOW I'm fergittin sumtin.......uhmmmmmmm oh yea!! Hiei is high on cough syrup at the moment so he's acting NICE lolz not NICER than usual cuz my bro ish NEVER nice hahah well sorry to go on and on here's the storee!!!!!!

"Ok. Ok. I give up, enlighten me 'oh great one' on what you have to say." Answered a slightly curious but sarcastic fox.

"Are you ready for this?? I have found the perfect woman for you— He snickered and then began again. "Only one catch....well first let me tell you the tale."

"On the moon their lived a beautiful princess. She had broken her empire's greatest taboo and was thus exiled to the most remote place, the moon. Princess Crystallika longed to be freed from the desolate moon, but only by her prince, she would not except anyone else's help. She waited centuries upon centuries for her prince to return to her. She refused to leave no matter what, because she knew her prince would save her. She fought back all of her doubtful feelings with thoughts of how joyful she and her prince would be, once they were reunited. Millennia after millennia she waited, day by day she hoped. But, he never came. There she waits, for her prince to come save her from her exile, and with time she slowly withers away. Who will come to save her? Will it be you?" Hiei teased, as he his tale came to a close.

Kurama answered in a flatly, "I don't believe in legends, Hiei. And you know very well why not." He glared at Hiei, but only for a second.

Hiei being his usual "I-won't-take-that" self taunted back, "Do you mean to tell me you do not believe in yourself?? After all, you are a legend. You know.....with the ladies??" He winked and then snickered before letting Kurama defend himself.

Kurama answered coolly, with ease, "At least I can get a lady." With that Kurama winked at Hiei and walked pass a very shocked figure. Leaving Hiei completely in awe, at what had been said to him. Kurama continued walking down the castle hall, chuckling to himself, slightly pleased with his clever comeback.(authoressessessess note hahah well I know this is confuzin.....but uhmmmmmmmmm try to comprehend haha well as you can see hiei picked up a little fairy-tale from a "friend", and told it to an un-believing Kurama. Don't ask, Kurama has a bad history with legends......but that's another store!! And I'll save it for another time!! Mu ha ha ha ah ah lolx)

After Hiei had come out of shock, he screamed, "Kurama!! Get back here right now!!" And in the blink of an eye, Hiei was chasing after a hysterically laughing Kurama.

"Run!! Run!! As fast as you can!! You can't catch me because I'm the **foxy **man!!" shouted a feverishly red Kurama, who was now running out of air from laughing.

"You bet I'll catch you!!!" shrieked a darting Hiei.


	2. Nostalgic Dream, The Video

Chapter 1

(To be read in a very slow and confyuzed way........Arigato!!)

_Where am I?? What?? I'm running?? _I look down only to find an eerie nothing supporting me. _How am I running then? Why is it so quiet??_ _Where am I – wait.....? What's that?_ As I gaze through the thick ominous mist, I see a figure. I begin to run faster.

"Wait!!!" I call out in desperation. But to no avail, for when I yell, no voice is heard. I keep running, but I'm not going anywhere. I am stuck in perpetual motion. The figure has yet to become aware of me.

"Who are you? Can you help me??" I try to say. But of course, not a word I say can be heard. Suddenly, I am frozen. There's a soft dampness underneath my bare feet. I now stand in a green forest of old, gazing at an exquisite figure. Somehow, the figure had now become aware of my presence. It turned. _Something is different. _I feel all warm and tingly. _What's this? _I look down, into the puddle, I see piercing gold eyes, long silver hair, and kitsune ears. I am my old self. I don't know exactly how, but she has configured me into Youko. But alas, only a silhouette of this un-earthly being was all that could be seen. As I try to gaze upon its face it turns, and begins to run.

I begin to run after it, attempting to call out, "Who are you?? At least give me your name!!" It keeps running, until it enters a dazzlingly brilliant white light.

"Wait!!" I yell, as a last resort. I needed to know who it is. As I slowly enter the light, I wince from the immense transition of darkness to light. I am amazed. _There! Next to the waterfall!_ There she stands the most beautiful being I have ever seen. She's exquisite. Her eyes are the first thing I notice. They dance like the wondrous stars of night, her head, adorned with a crown of spring-time flowers, soft, long-flowing hair that shimmers like glass, what seems to be flawless velvety skin, and a pale short white robe.

The fog-like silence was broken, _she speaks_, "Good Morning Tokyo!! This is L-O-V-E at 24.7. Liiiiiight Rock, Less Talk 24.7 L-O-V-E!!" cooed the velvety-voiced radio broadcaster. "Today's broadcast is—"was the last thing the radio-alarm clock said, before I snoozed it( you know?? Wen u make ur clock snooze?? Like uhmmmm u turn it off fer a while?? Well ne wayz on wit da story I hope u like it sooo far!!)

Kurama immediately sat up, with a cold sweat and a throbbing headache.

"That dream again." He brought his hand up to his aching head, and rubbed it (who ever thinks nasty of this I will KILL hahha j/p hahah well ne wayz on wit da storee!!).

He plopped back onto his pillow and said with a sigh, "Don't tell me I have a hang over now..." With that he brought his hand to his forehead and dragged it slowly down his (sexaii!!) face.

Then he heard that distinct purring noise. He rolled over to his side, and greeted his ever-faithful companion.

"Good Morning, Mana." Kurama said with a smile, and patted a sleeping beauty on the head.

Mana awoke and greeted her dearest Kurama with a cheerful "Meooow", before licking his hand in delight. He sat up at this, Oh how he loved his Mana. Seeing her master sit up, she got up as well. From her curled up position, she walked across the bed to her master's lap, and began to rub against his stomach. "Prrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr", she said with obvious delight.

"Someone's in a good mood day." He said (sexily, and in a mischievous tone. Mana answered with her soft purrrrrrrring noise. Rubbing her head against his hand.) (hahah I juhz put that there fer u animal lover ppl hahah well enjoy the rest of the chappie!!) in his usual cheery but ever so calm tone. With that he picked her up, and carried her, as though she was a priceless vase, down the stairs, to the family room. When he reached the family room, he set Mana, ever so gently, down on the couch, before, walking into the kitchen to start breakfast. (He blew Mana a kiss and walked to the kitchen.) Mana curled up into a ball and slept. (Dreaming of what she would do to him, if she were human.)

In the kitchen, Kurama began to work on his and his mother's breakfast. He knew how much she loved having a nice hot meal ready for her when she woke up. He did his best to please his mother in everyway. (He is such a momma's boy haha)

"Good morning Suichi." came a groggy, but cheerful voice from the stairs.

"Good morning mother." said a cheerful (but sexaii Kurama). He enjoyed moments like this, especially when he had time to spend with his dear mother (awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww).

"Awww. That's so cute!!" came a squeaky voice from outside.

Kurama's eyes darted to the side. They fell upon the window. He calmed down and smiled. Shiori, Kurama's mother, hadn't noticed the voice. Kurama brought his attention back to his mother and continued his conversation with her.

"What would you like for breakfast?" asked Kurama, with a cheery smile, the kind his mother loved.

"Oh. Maybe just some toast and eggs?" said a now fully awake Shiori.

"Alright then, toast and eggs it is! You go and sleep some more. I'll wake you up when breakfast is ready." he cheerfully said, as he flashed that angel like smile 0;) . Then he walked over to his mother and gave her a kiss on the forehead. He loved his mother so much. He didn't know what he'd do without her.

"You're such a good boy Suichi." she said with a smile, before it was broken by a yawn.

"Yes, I am", he said with a grin, as she walked up the stairs.

Suddenly, a whisper from a tree blew in with a breeze.

"I love you", whispered the soft candy-like wind. There, in the tree, stood a raven haired shadow.

Kurama sighed, "Not again." He walked over to the family room window and gently pushed it open.

"Good morning Mishizu-Sama.", said a grinning fox.

"How long have you been in that tree?" asked a curious Kurama?

"Please. Call me Mi-Mi-Chan, all of my _friends_ do." said a wide grinned girl. "Oh, and I've been here since dawn, my dear _Kurama-Sama_", said an overjoyed Mishizu. Ecstatic because her fascination had noticed her.

"Would you like to come in??" Kurama said, slightly confused at what he was saying.

"Shooooooooooooooooore!! I'd love to come in_ your _house, where you eat, sleep, and breath!??!?!" said a now blissfully excited Mishizu.

She jumps through the window.

"Ouuuuuuuuuuuuuhggggggggggggggggg", says a now swirley eyed Mishizu.

She had hit her head on the top of the window and fallen straight onto the soft-fluffy carpet. (Go figure, she finally gets _willingly _invited into her obsession's house and she passes out.)

"Huh?" said a groggy Mishizu. _What happened to me?? I feel like I got hit by a bus!! _Starting to rise, she awoke to find a worried Kurama sitting by her side.

"Good morning", said a Kurama smiling charmingly nearly making her faint all over again."Are you feeling better _Mi-Mi-Chan_?" asked a curious and worried Kurama.

"Finally Mishizu." said an uncaring and angered Hiei but on the inside he was worried to death.

"Oh!! Brother!!?!?! Uhmmmmmmmmmmmm.........I............... hmmmmmmmmmmm I w-was o-o-o-onl-l-ly—", she was immediately cut off by her elder brother.

"Save it. We're going home. Oh" he said flatly (like how Christian says 'oh' ahahha inside joke dun ask hahah), before starting again, "Thank you Kurama, for taking care of my BAKA sister." he said smugly(he made sure to put emphasis on BAKA).

"No, really, I didn't mind at all", Kurama said as he flapped his hand amiably.

With that, Hiei threw his sister over his shoulder and ran swiftly through the morning radiance.

Kurama stood there, watching his comrade run into the rising sun. He sighed, while shaking his head, "He puzzles me that Hiei."

"Suichi, Is breakfast ready yet?" came a soft yell.

"Oh, right then, I should be getting back to making breakfast." Kurama said as he closed the door and turned to return to breakfast.

He popped the bread into the toaster (didn't you know that toast isn't toast till it pops out of a toaster?? Hahah), pushed down the button, and spun. After his spin, he opened the cabinet opposite him, and pulled out a pan. He lit the stove and placed the pan on top. He then, walked over to the refrigerator and took out four eggs.

He began dancing over to the stove, balancing two eggs in each hand. As he cracked the eggs over the pan and watched them fry, he began humming an exotic tune.

As he waited for the bread to toast and the eggs to finish frying, he began to sing his most favorite song. "I'm too sexy for my shirt, too sexy for my shirt, soo sexy, it hu-urts!!" Kurama belted out as he whole heartedly sang. "I'm too sexy for my car, too sexy for my car, too sexy, by fa-ar!!" he sang again. "I'm too sexy fo—"

"Suichi, what _are_ you singing??" came a puzzled voice from the kitchen entrance.

"Urk!!" Kurama nervously said as he shrugged his shoulders and timidly turned around. There, sure enough, standing in the kitchen doorway, was his bemused and smiling mother. She held a video camera in her right hand. _Don't tell me she got that all on tape................_

He began searching his mind for a believable excuse.

"Oh! Nothing mother. I...............................was.................. uhmmmmmmmmm........................................................" he rattled his mind for answers. Then, as the little light bulb in his head flickered on he said, "Just singing with the radio." As always, he said his excuse with his perfect angelic smile 0; ) .

"But the radio isn't on dear?" mused a sly smiling Shiori, as she crossed her arms over her chest. She had cornered him.

Helloe erry1!! well did you like my chappy?? lolz pretty funny huh?? lolz well i liek to think soo neway hahah OMG!! i had delete CHAPTER 1 cuhz it wush messed up!! but i think it wush the one with the dialogue......SIGH it wush such a FUNNY dialogue TOO!! well watevz lolz imam nto gunna stress myself ahhah YAY!! we're finally on VACA!! mu hah hahahhahaha well ne wayz sorrie that my chappiez r short but chappie 2 will b comin haha promise u wun get mad cuhz sumtin happens


	3. The Concieted

Chapter 2

"Good-Mornin', Misha-San", Kurama said with a smile. He had absolutely no clue what that smile did to girls (hahahhahaahha).

"Hi Hi, Suichi-Kun.", replied a polite but over energetic Misha. "So how's your mommy wommy??"

"Fine, Thank-You, and how is Shiro??" Asked a handsome Kurama, who was now grinning (quite deviously).

"Oh, That old doggy woggy? He's fine winey su! He misses you so muchy wuchy su!!" said a cheery Misha, grateful enough to see her oldest and dearest friend.

Being the gentleman Kurama was, he said cheerfully with a grin, "Well I must be going' now. I have class. Give Shiro my best. Good-bye"

He waved as he walked away disappearing into the unfeeling crowd. Leaving Misha standing in the hall. With nothing but the memories they had had together to keep her company.

"Good....bye", said a now depressing Misha. She sighed. _Suichi-Kun, I miss you so much._ "If only you knew...." she said before walking away.

Little did they know. They had been watched the whole time. It was little Mi-Mi-Chan. She was back again. Miraculously, she had slipped out from underneath her brother's clutches. She was watching them from the tree, next to the window. Like her brother, she enjoyed watching people from the secure branches of a tree (what's up with her and trees??) She ticked (you know?? Those lil thingies that pop out when an anime character gets mad??)

"How dare she!!!! How dare she talk to MY precious Suichi-Sama!!!?!?!" She began to rant and rave in the sturdy tree, shaking it while she screamed in jealousy and anger.

"OUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGH!!!!" said a now swirley eyed Mi-Mi-Chan . _Please don't tell me I hit my head again, _"Curse her!! This is all her fault!!! If only she would leave my precious Suichi-Sama alone!!!" (This was the SECOND time she'd fallen out of a tree TODAY and it's been like what?? Only and hour since then ahahha) The now conscious Mi-Mi-Chan, stood up and brushed herself off, before, walking away laughing evilly, "Mu ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!! I'll get you yet my pretty!! And your little doggy woggy too!! Mu ha ha ha ha ha ha!!" she said with such angst, as she skipped cheerfully to her school. As she sang a peculiar song. The egg song.

"I love you eggs!! Jiggle wiggle; surround the middle, that's the best of what you ARE!!......." (Weird song I know but ish HELLUh kyute!! Juhz e-mail me and I'll send you the link.)

She skipped past some kids from Kurama's school, who just gave her weirded out looks.

After she left, the quietly whispered, "Isn't that the little stalker girl that likes that Suichi Minamino??"

"Ya, I think so. Dang, even the little girls like him. Man!! That guy has it ALL!! Looks, brains, and the LADIES!!" the odd character yelled.

"Do0o0ode!! Did you hear that Sakura-Sama asked HIM out?!?!? Do0o0ode she NEVER asks out guys!!"

I KNOW!! What's so special bout him? I mean—", he paused, looked left, right, and left again. "Too many people" he whispered, before he grabbed his companion by the arm and pulled him into the tool shed.

"Do0o0o0o0o0de!! I told you ALREADY, I'm NOT like that anymore!!" said a blushing boy.

"Will you shut up!!? Honestly!! Well anyway—", he looked left, right, and then left again, in a jittery way. "He's a FREAK!! He has red hair fur Kami-Sama's SAKE!!!?!?!??! Who, in their right minds, would like some weirdo with RED hair!??!?!?!?!?!"

"Ya!! I KNOW!! Red hair. Pfsssssssssssssssssssssss. What's the big deal?? I bet it's not even natural."

The two mischievous boys laughed in unison, "hahahahahhahahahhahahahahahahahhahahhahahahahhahahahahahhah", they gasped for air, and laughed hysterically.

Their laughter was broken, when one of the (evil and) crude boys (if you can even call those spineless swines that) said, "WHOA!! D00DE!! You know what??"

"What?" questioned the puzzled boy.

He smacked the boy upside the head (you know?? You know how uncle hits Jackie in the Adventures of Jackie Chan?? Well if you don't juhz make up something haha well on with the storey!!) "I wasn't finished!!! And 'guess what' was JUST a figure of speech!! You weren't actually supposed to ASK!! Well, anyway. I just realized that Suichi Minamino (bum bum bum) has NEVER had a girlfriend!!! EVER!!! (shocker!!!)"

"Ever!?!?!? Even I've had a girlfriend. SO he's HAD to have had at the VERY least one girlfriend as well!!"

"Doesn't that make you wonder?? I mean........................ The guys been cornered by girls like HOW many times?!?!?!?!?"

"Exactly 750. Don't ask. I just know these sort of things." said an idiotically smiling dimwit.

"ANYWAY" said a freaked out and frustrated boy, "He has a TRILLION devoted FANS!! That are WILLLING to do ANYTHING to please him!!!!!!!" yelled a jealous boy.

"Man!! If _I _had girls at my disposal, the way he does, I'd SOOOOO take advantage of them!!! (Only because I'm a sick and twisted pervert, who doesn't even deserve to see the light of day!!)", said a starry-eyed boy.

"And still he doesn't go after any??" said a VERY envious boy.

"Maybe...................................he's........................gay??" They said in puzzled unison.

"WHACK!!!!!!" Suddenly, the backs of the two boys' heads HURT LIKE HELL. (One's looked like his head was bleeding!! A mysterious "stranger" had hit them with snowballs, with rocks in the middle.)

"HE is SOOO not gay!! You two ARE!! For Kami-Sama's sake you two are in a TOOL SHED TOGETHER!!!" yelled an obsessive masked child.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAhhhhhhhhh!!" They screamed, as they hastily got up off the floor and shot out of the tool shed like scared mice. (They were soo petrified that one of him wet his pants, and was running while his pee was dripping hahahhahaahha SERVES HIM RIGHT!! Mu ha ha ha ha!!)

"That'll teach those two BAKAS to make fun of MY Kurama-Sama!! Mu ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!!"

"Who.....W-who's there??" questioned a frightened gardener. Seeing the two boys run out of the tool shed soo quickly, he was curious and frightened off what had made them do so.

"Boo." She said as she turned to face a pale-faced man, full of shock. Her phantom mask all you could see underneath her black cloak, nearly gave the man a heart-attack.

She swiftly darted out of the shed, running past a terrified gardener.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! It's back!! The phantom of the opera is back!!" screamed a horrified gardener, as he ran up to random children and told them of his tale.

"Accccccchoooo", sneezed a child-like Kurama (KAWAIII!!). _It's spring. Who could have a cold??_

"Bleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeesssssssss yooooooooouuuuuuuuuuuuuu Suichi-Sama!!" sang a symphony of uniformed girls.

"Thank you." Kurama said, with a slight blush and a small grin. (He looked just like an innocent care-free child.) "Someone's talking about me. I wonder who?? Maybe some girls." He whispered arrogantly under his breath.

"What was that Mr. Minamino??" inquired a curious Math teacher.

"Oh, nothing sir. Please continue." Kurama answered with angelic-like smile, 0;) slightly embarrassed about his outburst.

"Thank you Mr. Minamino", and the teacher went back to explaining trigonometry.

Kurama off in a daze, daydreams of the exquisite creature of his dreams that now consumed his very soul. _Who are you? Why do you appear in my dreams?? Why can't I rid you from my mind?? What draws me to you?? What is it th—"_

"Mr. Minamino!! Please answer the question!!" the teacher said, while waving his hand in front of Kurama's eyes. Trying to draw him back to reality. For (our dearest) Kurama was soo out of it, he hadn't noticed the teacher walk up his row and glare at him.

The girls in his class began to chuckle and whisper. The boys began to put on curious and puzzled expressions. And a star-struck Kurama sat there, staring at the board, completely stunned. He had a clueless expression which brought a smile to the teacher's lips (he's soo MEAN!! Why can't he lay off KURI-KUN!?!?!)

"Exactly. As I expected, Mr. Minamino does n—", the math teacher was cut off by a very decisive Kurama.

"The answer is, x3-87"said a satisfied Kurama.

"Wr—By Kuroki-Sama!! You're right!! That was a college level problem. And you solved it with such ease!! Bravo!! Everyone please applaud Mr. Minamino!!"

Everyone clapped for Kurama. He just sat there and blushed. (Kawaii!!! Lolz)

"Well now, let's continue. And Mr. Minamino, please, at the least, please pretend to pay attention. Thank you." said a very proud math teacher. It was almost like he was about to cry!!

"Ding-Ding-Ding-Dong", the bell of liberty and freedom rang.

"Well that's it for today kids. Please gather your things and leave." said a now thankful English teacher.

"Whoooooooooooooooot Whoooooooooooooooot!!! Yayuh!! It's finally the weekend!!" they all cheered and shrieked. Kurama just sat there and packed up his belongings. He wasn't one to celebrate.

As he began to pick up his book bag and walk to his locker, countless girls walked past him saying, with a wink, "Bye-Bye Suichi-Sama!! See you this weekend??"

Kurama just shook his head and said, "Oh no. I'm sorry I have plans. But maybe another time?" Being the polite person he was, he could never permanently say no to someone.

As they all walked past him, slipping him their numbers, (patting his ass lolz) or giving him a little wink, they all said good-bye. He was used to the attention, and therefore didn't mind when they did so (in fact, he provoked them, by winking at them and patting them on the ass as well HAHAHHAHAHHHAH). He just smiled charmingly (or was it devilishly?). After the hordes of girls had left, he turned back to his locker to decide on what to bring home (He's a book worm!! Awwwwwwwwwwwwww). Then she came. She strutted down the hall like she owned the place (which she might as well. She was the principal's daughter, no one dare to challenge her). Swaying her hips from side to side, gracefully walking in a straight line, with her head held up high (Like a turkey!! and LIKE a turkey, if it rains, she will DROWN hahahhahaahha). She spotted Kurama. She sashayed over to him. She was so confident that she didn't even bother to look at herself in the window, before walking over. She was so conceited and arrogant, it was disgusting.

Short Conversation With Future Characters

Sakura-Sama: WHY!?!? WHY!?!??! Why, doesn't he like me!?!?? I mean LOOK at me!! I have curves as long as the Great Wall!! Fer goodness sake LOOK at me!!

Misha-San: You're such a silly willy Sakura-Sama, Great Wall....heheh ur sooo funny Sakura-Sama!!

Sakura-Sama: This is NOT funny!!! We are speaking of MY Kurama-Sama here!!

Mi-Mi-Chan: EXXXXX-CCCCCCCCUSE me!??!?! YOUR Kuri-Kun???? You are SADLY mistaken. He is MINE and MINE alone. ::glare::

Sakura-Sama: Who is that underdeveloped girl over there??? She couldn't possible be sassing me.

Mi-Mi-Chan: (ticks) Who are you callin underdeveloped??? You juz had PLASTIC SURGERY thas all. And I CAN and WILL back sass you whenever I WISH ::sticks tongue out::

Misha-San: You two are such silly willies!! That's Mi-Mi-Chan, Hiei's little sissy wissy. Isn't she adorable??

Mi-Mi-Chan: Yes I have an elder brother. And I AM adorable. And that is WHY Kuri-Kun loves me and ONLY me!!

Misha-San: ::sweatdrops::

Sakura-Sama: Pfsssssssss. Who would think a MERE child like you was adorable.

Mi-Mi-Chan: You wanna start something you rude onna??

Sakura-Sama: Bring it.

:They start fighting (you know with one of those lil dust clouds?? Well ne wayz the occasional flailing arm or leg appears:

Mi-Mi-Chan: ::light bulb flickers on:: Hey!! Stop it!! I have a big brother, y'know. He's right over there!! And yes he IS single ; )

Hiei: Yes, sad to say she is MY BAKA sister.

Misha-San: When did you come in??

Sakura-Sama: ::drools drools:: Hellooooo HANDSOME!! ::whispers to Misha:: Who is HE!!! And WHY haven't I seen him before??

Misha-San: ur soo funny wunny!! I already told you su, that's HIEI, Mi-Mi-Chan's big brudder!!

Sakura-Sama: Hello HIEI! ::whispers to Misha-San:: is my hair okay??

Misha-San: Yes!! Your hair is sooo pretty wetty!!

Sakura-Sama: Hello!!

Hiei: Hn.

Sakura-Sama: Did you know that my name means Cherry Blossoms??

Hiei: Hn.

Sakura-Sama: So how are you??

Hiei: Hn.

Sakura-Sama: _Ok. Sweet talk won't work. MAN!! All my good material isn't working. What's up with this guy?? Why isn't he falling for me?? I'll try another approach_

Hiei: _Such ridiculous thoughts. Thinking that SHE, a mere onna, could capture my heart_

Sakura-Sama: :: uses index finger to slightly turn up his chin, and examines his face, playfully:: My. My. My. You have the MOST beautiful red eyes I've EVER seen.

Hiei: Hn. (w/ a slight blush) _Damn.....she's good_

Sakura-Sama: Wanna go out for ice-cream??

Hiei: Hn.

::In a corner::

Mi-Mi-Chan: ::low whisper:: Yes....my plan is workin perfectly......MU HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!

Misha-San: Why're you laughin Mi-Mi-Chan??

Mi-Mi-Chan: Urk......I was just thinking of................something funny. thas all ::sweatdrops::

Misha-San: Okie Dokiez then.

Mi-Mi-Chan: ::falls down:: _With that slutty onna out of the way I'll have less competion. And with onnisan pre-occupied, I'll have more time to follow Kuri-Kun!!_

Misha-San: Hello??? Hello?? ::waving hand in front of MI-Mi-Chan's face::

Mi-Mi-Chan: Oh!! Sorry I zoned out for a second ::nervous laughter:: ha-ha-ha...._How hard could it be to compete with a dimwit like Misha-San?? Yes......Perfect.......Sooon.....Kuri-Kun.........We will be together _::starry eyed:: MU Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha!!!

Misha-San: There you go, laughin againey whenny su. What are you thinking about nowwy woowwy???

Mi-Mi-Chan: Oh................uhmmmmm don't mind me.....................I'm juzt crazeee Ha-Ha-Ha??

Hiei: _you got that right crazeeeee_

Sakura-Sama: Soo Hiei-Sama, you wanna get going for the ice-cream parlor??

Hiei: Hn.

Sakura-Sama: Ok then. Let's go!

::Sakura drags Hiei by the arm to the ice cream parlor across the street::

Mi-Mi-Chan: You 2 have FUN!! Good-bye now!! _Yes......perfect......._mu ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!!

::After Hiei and a VERY excited Sakura-Sama leave::

Misha-San: So. What do you think of Kurama Sama??

Mi-Mi-Chan: ::falls over::

Misha-San: ::sweatdrops:: uhhhhh

Mi-Mi-Chan: A-DUH!! I LOVE him!!! And he WILL love me!! Mu ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!!

Misha-San: Okie Dokie Artichokie!!

Kurama-Sama: What about me??

Mi-Mi-Chan and Misha-San: ::BLUSH::

END


	4. Shameless Girl Angry Hiei

Chapter 3

"Hey there Suichi-Kun." came a saucy voice. Kurama, recognizing the voice, cautiously turned around. _Please don't be her. Please don't be her._ He turned around to find a pretty girl standing behind him. _It's her._

She had chest-nut brown hair, piercing ice blue eyes, a button nose, and soft; pink lips, and pearly-white teeth. Kurama knew who she was and didn't let her appearance fool him.

"Hello Sakura-Sama." said a now, fake smiling Kurama. Trying his hardest not to sound irritated. Starting over with 'cheer' in his voice he asked, "Is there something I can help you with??"

"Yes, there is." said a now, obviously annoyed girl. With that she pushed him against the lockers, with a loud "CLANG" and put him in an uncomfortable position. She was slightly shorter than Him, and so her arms went slightly above his shoulders to the lockers. She was in between his (long, that went on for miles) legs, shamelessly (vulgarly) pushing forward.

"May I ask just what it is you are doing?" said a calm Kurama. Not at all angry or disturbed by her aggressive action (because he enjoyed aggressive girls). He did not resist. He just stood there, pinned to the lockers, a pretty girl gazing into his eyes.

"Kiss me." she slowly said. Moving closer and closer to (our dear) Kurama's face. He turned his cheek. (OOOOOOOH sed the crowd)

"I'm truly honored, that you like me this much. But, I'm afraid, I do not feel the same way for you. Maybe another time. Good bye." with that he lifted up one of her arms and released himself from her grasp. He closed his locker, threw his backpack over his shoulder, and began to walk away (looking sexier than ever because now he was out of reach hahah like you know the adage??? You always want what you cant have??).

A now baffled and heartbroken Sakura lost her cool and said, "Why!?!? Why don't you like me!?!? Where will you ever find a girl as pretty as me!?!?"

He briefly turned around, he took one look at her, shook his head in pity and kept walking. Never turning back again.

After he walked out the school doors. A black flash darted by.

"Hello Hiei, what brings you to Ningenkai? Did you miss me?" said a calm but delighted Kurama, with a slight smirk.

"Hn." was all Hiei said._ How could he do that with a human!?!_ "Wipe that grin off your face. I saw the whole thing."

"Oh, now did you?" said a still smiling Kurama. Obviously pleased by having annoyed Hiei.

"Feh. I thought you didn't like human girls?" said a now annoyed Hiei.

"I never said that, all I said was that I don't prefer them." Kurama said, grinning deviously now.

"Well in any case. We have a meeting in Spirit World. Koenma has asked that the whole team attend."

Sorry that this chappie wush soo short!! Itz only cuhz I dint hav enough time lolz AND wont display my storey OR my account fer sum WEIRD reason but watevz lolz okiez well I need 6 reviews to continue this storey lolz OH and uhmmm i REALLY dont want MEAN review okiez?? cuhz imma very sensitive hahahah okiez well see ya in the next chappie if i get 6 reviews!! lolz bye!!

-Ghettofied Angel


	5. Scent of Lilies

Hey erryy1!! Well sorry that this chappie won't make much sense but ya hahah it won't be too funny cuhz I wush in a VERY sad mood wen I wrote it!! I KNOW I didn't get 5 reviews but thas okiez hahh all I care about is making the SPECIAL FEW that read my storey happy hahah well to write a NEW chappie I will NEED 2 reviews…….but I ASK for 5 lolz but watevr floats ur boat!! Well juzh to let u know wen something is in italics and has NOO quotations, that means that it's a THOUGHT not what someone is saying but a THOUGHT hahah okiez well I'll let you read the storey. OH and juhz ta let you KNOW NOW it WONT make ANY SENSE hahah okiez bye!!

Chapter 4

"DAMNIT!!!" screamed a frustrated Yuske.

"Finally!! Lady Luck is on MY side!!" squealed a very delighted

Kuwabara.

"No no no no NO!!!" Shrieked a very irritated Yuske. He began to pull

out his hair as he said, "Go Fish is MY game!! You're supposed to be LOSING!! Not winning!!!" yelled Yuske at the top of his lungs.

"Well it looks like the tables have turned, now doesn't it??" gloated a

glowing Kuwabara.

"Shut it!!" Shouted Yuske. "You just wait till the next round!! We'll

play POKER then. And EVERYONE knows that that's MY game." Said a scheming Yuske before he began to laugh, "ho ho ho ho ho ho ho ho ho!" he snickered, as he put his hand in front of his mouth and his eyes began to widen.

"Both of you!! Will you please be QUIET!!!" yelled an annoyed Koenma.

"Hey it ain't our fault if Hiei and Kurama are LATE. We just need to

amuse ourselves. You know US IDIOTS." Said a sarcastic Yuske.

"Hey!! Who you callin an idiot!!!!" yelled an aggravated Kuwabara.

Before anyone could start a fight, Kurama and Hiei walked in.

"So sorry we're late." Kurama said coolly.

"Feh." Was all Hiei said. _Why should I be sorry that we're late?? It _

_you're fault Kurama._

Kurama, flashing that $1 billion smile, walked over to an available

seat and sat down. _Now Hiei, no need to be angry. You enjoyed the Jamba Juice didn't you? OR as you would call it yummy ice. Heh heh heh._

"Feh." Said Hiei.

"What was that Hiei??" inquired a curious Botan. "You never say 'Feh'

out of the blue like that. Is something wrong?"

"Hn." Hiei replied coldly.

"Okay Okay. Now that we're ALL here. We can begin this meeting."

Said a now frustrated Koenma.

"Ok then. Get on with it TODDLER!" said a now bored Yuske.

"I TOLD you not to call me TODDLER!!" yelled an angry Koenma.

"Ahem. Well anyways. This is our problem." Before he continued he pressed a certain button on his desk, and a screen came down from the ceiling. It displayed a map of their universe. Koenma then took out a dowel and began to point at various places on the map, with a very loud "SCHHHWEEEP". While doing so, he said, "If you look here, you will find that there is a small tear in this kingdom." After he pointed out all of the tears on the maps he said, "These are all of the kingdoms that have been robbed of their most precious possessions." Koenma gave a grave sigh.

Everyone nodded in understanding. Before Koenma began again, he

pressed another button, and the screen withdrew back into the ceiling.

"Well. You may not know this but, if each kingdoms' most precious

possessions are stolen." He had an even fearful expression on now, before he began yet again, "When all of them are combined. They will create the MOST spectacular and amazing weapon ever to be seen."

"Whoop ti do da day." said an unimpressed Yuske. "We can so handle

this." Yuske arrogantly said.

In another world…………

_It's pitch black. I can't see anything. There's nobody here, except an _

_eerie silence. Where am I?? _

"_Kurama……………please..help…me……."_ came a gently plea.

"_S…save……me…..before it's…..too….late…..._" came a sweet whisper.

"Who are you??" I call out. She does not answer. "Wait!! I can help you!!

If only you tell me where you are!!" yelled a helpless Kurama.

"_Follow your heart………………and you WILL find me…….please…… _

_hurry...." came that soft, sweet, unreal voice._

_There it is again. That elegant silhouette. She's walking away?? _

"Wait!!" I call out in desperation.

She turns. _It's that same magnificent beauty that I saw in that _

_ancient forest._ "Wait!!! Please. WAIT!!" I try calling out again.

She stood in glorious suspension looking at me with those kind, gentle,

auburn eyes. Suddenly, nothing mattered anymore. All that existed, all that mattered, was here.

She began to walk toward me. It was as though, she was elegantly

dancing, gliding toward me. She was now only mere feet away from me. I began to shiver. Her magnificent beauty had left me breathless. Yet, she walked closer.

Now standing directly in front of me, she brought her soft velvety hands, untouched by the malice of the cruel world, to my right cheek. I felt faint. This glorious beauty was holding me. She spoke, her voice as sweet as a choir of angels singing, "_Do not worry, my dear sweet Kurama, you shall find me soon enough."_

With that she took her soft sweet hand away from my face. I longed for her touch. Somehow, it seemed familiar. "When will I see you again?" I asked as she began to walk into the darkness.

She turned. "_You will see me, when the time is right." _Came that tender voice, full of love and passion.

"Wait." I said. "May I at least have your name?" I inquired curiously,

needing to know the name of the one who had taken my breath away.

"_My name?? I have had many. But you may call me, Tsubashizu (Su-Bah-She-Zoo). I will wait for you. Please……save me once more."_

With that, she continued walking, further and further into the darkness.

"I will come for you. Just wait a little bit longer….." I murmured as she walked away.

"Kurama. Kurama!" Yuske paused. Instead of standing in front of Kurama, he went to his left side and screamed in his ear, "KURAMA!!!?!!?!?!?"

"Ow!! What is it!?!?" asked a swirley eyed Kurama.

Everyone else, stood there, curious. Kurama, the most calm and collected person, you will EVER find, wasn't paying attention.

"Kurama, are you alright??" questioned a curious and worried Botan. She brought her hand to his forehead and said, "You don't have a fever. SO what's wrong??" _He's probably thinking about girls. Well, my oh my, I wonder who has stolen our Kurama's heart??_

"Hey!! What wrong?? Spill!!" said Kuwabara, both curious and angry. _While he was day dreaming, we had to listen to Koenma and Yuske fighting. SHEESH! Why didn't I think of dozing off??_ He sighed.

"Oh it was nothing." Kurama replied coolly. "I had merely dozed off. I had a very tiring day." Kurama said with a slight yawn. Trying to make his story believable.

_I KNEW it!! He dozed off!! That slacker!!_ Kuwabara thought silently.

_Tired in deed. Hmph. Humans………Nonetheless a SLUTTY ONNA!!_ Thought a very frustrated Hiei.

_Tiring…………Maybe he was out with THAT girl. Hmmmmm………_thought a nosy Botan.

_I wonder what could be tiring enough to make KURAMA tired?? I don't think I've EVER seen him YAWN before…..WHOA!! _thought a dimwitted Yuske.

"Well is that it for the meeting??" inquired Kurama.

"Yes. That is all." He said with out contempt. "Oh! But wait, do you even know what the mission is Kurama??" asked a stressed out Koenma.

"Don't worry Koenma, we'll fill him in later." said an anxious Kuwabara. Wanting so badly to get out of ReiKai.

"Ok then. You are dismissed."

With that they all walked out of Koenma's office screaming "T.G.I.F.!!"

Everyone left for Ningenkai, with the exception of Kurama and Hiei. They stayed in Koenma's castle and talked. Kurama inquired what the mission was and what they had to do.

"What we must do is simple. Guard the remaining priceless belongings and capture the thief. As for our mission. Keep the rest of the possessions away from the thief." said Hiei.

"Oh. Well that seems simple enough. But how do we know when and where it will be striking next??" questioned Kurama.

"That, we do not yet know. However, there are only a few remaining kingdoms that have not yet been robbed. So it only takes common sense where he will strike next." Said a calm and collected Hiei.

"Oh I und—"Kurama was cut off by a squeaky voice.

"Hi Hi Kuri-Kun!!" shrieked an overjoyed Mi-Mi-Chan.

Kurama sweatdrops. "Oh. Hello Mi-Mi-Chan. When and how did you get here??" inquired Kurama.

"Oh! I followed you guys here." She said with an innocent smile. "It wasn't that hard y'know. That bubble head of a Grim Reaper has NO clue whatsoever how to remain discreet. Half of TOKYKO could've followed you guys!"

"What are you doing here Mi-Mi-Chan!! I thought I told you to go STRAIGHT home after school?!?" said Hiei obviously angered by her presence.

"C'mon bro!! You never let me go ANYWHERE!! It's always straight home after school! I NEVER get to have ANY fun!!" she put on a puppy dog pout and widened her eyes. "Please. Please can I stay?" she pleaded.

Hiei caved in. "Fine. You can stay. But only if Kurama permits it." Hiei said with a smirk. _He'll never agree._

"Ok then. You can stay with us Mi-Mi-Chan." Kurama said as he patted Mi-Mi-Chan on the head, which made her grin widely.

Hiei's jaw dropped. _KURAMA!! HOW COULD YOU LET HER STAY!?!?!?_

_I'm sorry Hiei, I just couldn't resist!! She's soo kyute when she does that puppy dog pout!! _Kurama replied telepathically.

_So he thinks I'm kyute when I do that?? Hehehe I'll have to do it more often then. Mu ha ha ha ha!! You are yet to be mine sweet prince!!_

Thought a deviously scheming girl. No one knew that she had the ability to read minds.

"Hey you guys?? You wanna go get some ice cream??" asked an absolutely adorable 10-year-old.

"Sure. We'd love to. Wouldn't we Hiei??" Kurama said, as he elbowed Hiei to agree.

"Hn." Hiei said in defeat.

They all walked towards the exit of the castle. Mi-Mi-Chan holding Kurama's and Hiei's hands as she swung them.

So did you guyz like that chappie?? I know it made NO sense but don't worry…heres a summary infact!! Okiez they have a NEW mission….dun worry it WILL be solved fer all of you who HATE it wen something isn't finished hahaha and uhmmmmm yea….the reason mi-mi-chan ALWAYS pops out of no where ish because she's a STALKER lolz okiez well on to the next chappie and remember 2 reviews PLZ!! Okiez bye!!


End file.
